Pintura
by MrRayney
Summary: El sexo no tenia nada que ver con lo que estaban haciendo.


**Painted**

 **Escrito por Elaina96**

 **Traducido por MrRayney**

 _ **Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es el esfuerzo que hice a la hora de traducir este fanfic.**_

* * *

 _ **Pintura**_

Era un tranquilo sábado por la tarde para los titanes, dentro de la torre todo era tranquilo y agradable, esto debido a que la mayoría de los miembros femeninos del equipo estaban teniendo un día libre. Jinx, Kid Flash y Bumblebee estaban de visita por algunos días, por lo cual Starfire no perdió la oportunidad y les insistió que fueran al centro comercial. Kid Flash opto por quedarse en la torre con los otros chicos, ya que era más divertido jugar videojuegos con sus amigos que pasar un día cargando y cargando bolsas.

Actualmente estaban tomando un descanso y comiendo algunos aperitivos. Robin, Kid Flash y Cyborg se encontraban en la cocina comiendo papas fritas y bebiendo refrescos. Los tres titanes comenzaron a charlar amigablemente mientras disfrutaban de la comida chatarra y bebidas azucaradas, pero la verdadera diversión comenzó cuando Robin derramo un poco de refresco en su guante. Maldiciendo en voz baja, se dirigió al lavabo y se lo quito para poder lavarlo, fue en ese momento que sus dos compañeros se dieron cuenta de un brillante esmalte color rosa adornando sus uñas.

—Ese color hace que resalte tu antifaz, Robin— se burló Kid Flash.

Robin inmediatamente oculto su mano.

— ¿Eso era color purpura?— pregunto Cyborg de forma burlona.

— ¿Viste Crepúsculo mientras te las pintabas?— añadió Kid Flash incapaz de soltar una carcajada.

Robin simplemente resoplo mientras continuaba lavando su guante.

—No te preocupes, Rob— dijo Kid Flash un poco más calmado mientras comenzaba a quitarse uno de sus guantes y dejaba al descubierto sus uñas pintadas de color purpura con rosa— Jinx me hizo lo mismo.

Los dos compinches en ese instante dirigieron su vista a Cyborg, esperando a que hiciera lo mismo, pero a diferencia de sus amigos, él simplemente sonrió.

—Lo siento chicos, pero yo no tengo uñas que pintar— contesto el titán de metal agitando sus manos robóticas— Aunque tengo que mencionar que Karen nunca para de intentarlo.

— ¿Por qué nadie nos advirtió que al tener una novia estábamos condenados a que nos pintaran las uñas?— pregunto Kid Flash.

Robin y Cyborg simplemente se encogieron de hombros, en ese momento las puertas se abrieron revelando a Chico Bestia quien comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina. Todo este tiempo los tres titanes se preguntaron donde se había metido, pues él casi nunca se perdía una buena sesión de videojuegos y comida chatarra.

Chico Bestia camino hacia la nevera y saco una lata de refresco antes de mirar a sus compañeros, el mutante no pudo evitar sonreír al ver las uñas de sus amigos pintadas de vivos colores.

— ¿Acaso me olvide de la pijamada?— pregunto sin dejar de sonreír.

—Hombre, tu sí que tienes suerte, apuesto a que Raven nunca te ha pintado las uñas— se quejó Kid Flash.

—E incluso si lo hiciera, sería algo como un color negro o azul oscuro— añadió Cyborg.

Chico Bestia simplemente resoplo ante los comentarios de sus amigos.

—Preferiría que me pintaran las uñas que las cosas que Raven me obliga a hacer— se quejó el mutante.

— ¿Qué significa eso?— pregunto Cyborg quien al igual que los otros querían saber que pasaba.

Chico Bestia lanzo la lata de refresco al bote de basura, se levantó la camisa y se dio la vuelta para mostrarles a sus amigos su espalda, la cual estaba cubierta de marcas extrañas de color negro.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso?— pregunto Kid Flash algo confundido.

—Es como una especie de ritual— respondió Chico Bestia acomodándose la camisa.

— ¿Es algo que hacen antes de tener sexo?— pregunto Robin.

—No, no tiene nada que ver con el sexo— contesto Chico Bestia con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Es un tatuaje?— pregunto nuevamente Kid Flash.

—No— dijo Chico Bestia negándolo con la cabeza— Es solo pintura, tiene algo que ver con la meditación o algo así, la verdad cuando me lo explico no puse atención.

—Así que por eso no viniste a jugar con nosotros— concluyo Cyborg.

—Sí, Raven declino la oferta de Star sobre ir de compras y pasamos las últimas horas en su habitación.

— ¿Estás seguro que esto no tiene que ver con sexo? Yo no te juzgaría si fuera así— pregunto nuevamente Robin.

—Yo tampoco— dijo ahora Kid Flash— A Jinx se le suelen ocurrir ideas bastante extrañas a la hora del sexo y tengo las cicatrices que lo prueban.

—Por última vez, esto no tiene nada que ver con el sexo— volvió a decir Chico Bestia.

En ese momento las puertas de la sala común volvieron a abrirse, siendo ahora Raven la que entro.

—Ahí estas, vámonos que aún no hemos acabado— dijo ella monótonamente mientras sostenía en sus manos un frasco lleno de pintura negra.

Chico Bestia simplemente suspiro y comenzó a seguir a Raven mientras se dirigían nuevamente a su habitación. Los tres titanes aun confundidos se miraron entre si un momento, entonces Robin una vez más observo sus uñas pintadas.

—Todavía odio que me pinten las uñas.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, los comentarios son apreciados.


End file.
